


sex surprise

by fenrirsteeth (Tetramorph)



Category: Glee
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom Kurt Hummel, Dom/sub, Dominance, Edgeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Names, Piercings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sub Blaine Anderson, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetramorph/pseuds/fenrirsteeth
Summary: Kurt gets a tongue piercing.It'd have been nice if Blaine had had some warning of that before Kurt's mouth was already on his cock.It'd have been nicer if they didn't have school tomorrow, but neither of them thought of that.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [felinedetached](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinedetached/gifts).



Blaine knows something is going on when he tilts his head down a little in a silent request for a kiss from Kurt and doesn’t get it. Or, well — 

Kurt gives him the kiss he asks for but not — the way Blaine is expecting. Has come to expect, from his boyfriend.

Kurt just presses his lips against Blaine’s for a few seconds before pulling away, and it’s nice, but…

“I have a surprise for you,” Kurt says, cutting off Blaine’s train of thought.

“A surprise?” Blaine repeats, curious despite his concern about what’s going on.

“A surprise!” Kurt confirms, sounding… well. Blaine bites his lip and tries not to shiver.

“What kind of surprise?” Blaine asks. It sounds like it’s a sex related surprise. Blaine  _ hopes _ it’s a sex related surprise, because he’s already  _ interested. _

“Why would I spoil all my planning five minutes before you’d find out in the intended way?” Kurt asks, as he starts undoing the buttons of Blaine’s shirt. 

“All your planning?” Blaine asks, distracted by Kurt’s clever fingers.

“I may have lied to you a little in the name of the surprise, you know, last month when I said I had a cold,” Kurt admits, pressing soft kisses to Blaine’s chest and stomach as he works his way down Blaine’s body. “Don’t worry, you’ll like it.”

“I’m a little worried,” Blaine says blankly, after a few seconds of trying to process.

“Shh, I know what I’m doing,” Kurt says.

Blaine  _ does _ like most of the things Kurt does to him. Kurt is very good at finding the exact button in Blaine’s head that he wants to push and then… more or less turning the button into a switch that Kurt can just flip as he likes.

It’s just that Blaine has no idea what kind of surprise that has to do with sex Kurt could have planned that would be… something he’s not already familiar with.

He’s just a little concerned. Especially since Kurt  _ didn’t kiss him properly. _

“I figured I’d start with a blowjob, since, you know, I want you to properly anticipate me eating you out,” Kurt says, which — the more Kurt talks the less sense any of this makes and it’s kind of ruining the mood.

“Kurt,” Blaine starts, because he’d really like to talk about this, actually, despite the surprise Kurt has planned, but then Kurt has already managed to undo his pants and has licked a stripe up his dick, and — 

Blaine’s head hits the wall behind him with a  _ thunk _ and he makes…  _ a _ noise, something he doesn’t recognize as having come from his own mouth, strangled and  _ raw, _ because…

“I got my tongue pierced,” Kurt informs him, helpfully. Like Blaine hasn’t already clocked onto that. He sounds extremely pleased with himself.

Jesus  _ fucking _ christ.

The mood is, it turns out, the opposite of ruined, because between Kurt and Kurt’s new piercing, Blaine is more turned on than he has ever been before in his life.

“Oh my god,” Blaine says breathlessly, then makes another strangled whining noise high in his throat when Kurt licks his cock again. “Kurt,  _ oh my god.” _

“Definitely worth fifteen,” Kurt murmurs distractedly to himself, and Blaine wants to be offended that Kurt is scoring himself  _ as he goes _ but he can’t actually form words right now.

Kurt doesn’t just… give Blaine a blowjob.

Which is probably for the best, because Blaine is pretty sure if Kurt went all the way down on him right now he’d come embarrassingly quickly, and he’d rather not do that — but no, Kurt is  _ experimenting. _ With how Blaine reacts to things.

_ Specific _ things.

“Did you,” Blaine pants out, hips jerking as Kurt flicks his tongue  _ just so _ in a move that  _ feels practiced _ and makes Blaine’s brain white out,  _ “practice?” _

“We have dildos for a reason,” Kurt pulls away to say, before taking the head of Blaine’s cock in his mouth and swirling his tongue.

Blaine is pretty sure he babbles a credible attempt at  _ please _ but also does not manage it. At all.

The metal is warm and slick and a sensation that Blaine had no idea would feel so good, but it feels  _ so good _ and the only reason he  _ hasn’t _ come is because every time Kurt feels him get close — which is often, because this feels  _ really fucking good —  _ he presses a firm finger into the vein at the base of Blaine’s cock and doesn’t let him.

“Be good,” Kurt admonishes when Blaine whines in protest, far enough gone that he tugs on Kurt’s hair, something he’s  _ not really supposed to do but what does Kurt expect from him right now, _ “You can come when I’ve finished figuring out what you like best.”

“All of it,” Blaine says, nearly incoherent, “All of it,  _ Kurt—” _

“No, you definitely liked this best so far,” Kurt says, a smirk in his voice, and then he does that  _ thing _ with his tongue again, curling it around the head of Blaine’s cock and the metal pressing up against his cock right below the head, which makes him beg again.

“Kurt, I can’t, you can’t,” Blaine says, because he’s so turned on it’s painful and he’s almost come more than once so far and Kurt keeps  _ stopping him from coming _ and it Blaine can only handle that so many times —

“Shh, sweetheart, you’re doing so well,” Kurt says, shifting forward to press a kiss to Blaine’s hip right above his pants. “You can hold on for me for a little while longer, can’t you?”

The fire in his body burns hotter and Blaine can only let his head drop back against the wall and choke out an agreement.

“You’re doing so good for me,” Kurt says, before pressing another kiss to Blaine’s hip, open mouthed. Blaine makes a whimpering noise of agreement. The feel of the metal stud against the skin of his hip makes him shiver all over.

Then Kurt presses his tongue to the head of Blaine’s cock, the metal stud pressing every so lightly into his slit and Blaine is just  _ gone. _

Kurt’s hands on his thighs is the only thing that keeps him upright when his legs buckle, his entire body shaking with the sudden and overwhelming pleasure.

He feels floaty and not all there as Kurt smoothly stands — completely put together except for the smear of come on his chin and his mussed hair — to press against him, caging Blaine against the wall. Blaine’s hips stutter at the firm pressure of Kurt’s hips against his, whimpering because he’s on the edge of oversensitive.

“You,” Kurt says, licking the last of Blaine’s come off his lips, “were  _ very _ good.”

“Oh my god,” Blaine says, because that’s about all he’s capable of at the moment.

“I prefer ‘sir’, I think” Kurt says, before finally giving Blaine the kiss he had denied Blaine earlier, and oh, the tongue piercing also made  _ that _ so much more interesting.

“Sir?” Blaine repeats, because he’s not really sure the direction the conversation took.

“Yes?” Kurt says, and  _ oh. Oh. _ Blaine makes another noise. That’s…  _ oh. _

“Don’t worry, we’ll talk about it later,” Kurt says, tucking Blaine back into his pants.

Considering how Blaine feels right now that’s probably for the best.

“I love you,” he says. This was a very good surprise, Blaine has no idea why he ever had any concerns at all.

“I can’t wait to see how you look after I rim you,” Kurt says.

Blaine feels himself flush hot.

_ Oh my god, _ he thinks, cock twitching.

Kurt is smirking at him. Blaine has a terrible boyfriend. The worst.

“You’re mean,” Blaine says, breath catching.

Kurt hums and gives Blaine a peck on the lips. “We’ll see if you still think that later, sweetheart.”

(Ten minutes later, on his hands and knees on the bed, Blaine completely takes it back, after Kurt asks him about it.)


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt doesn’t give him a chance to rest, or to explore how different making out is (he can’t  _ believe _ that Kurt left him high and dry, not even a lingering kiss, for a  _ month _ , but at the same time… he sure does appreciate the reveal), just gets them upstairs and on the bed. Blaine strips out of his clothes with no finesse or care for them, and for once  _ Kurt _ doesn’t seem to care either.

They’re naked and in bed in a new record time.

Kurt puts his hands on Blaine’s ass, spreading him, and then Blaine is dissolving into incoherent noises because oh my god, Kurt’s  _ tongue. _

This has  _ never _ felt this good.

It doesn’t take long for Blaine to get hard again. Doesn’t take much longer than  _ that _ for him to be on the verge of coming.

“Kurt—” he tries to say, to warn him to slow down so Blaine doesn’t tap out too early into the evening's activities, but then he’s choking on his own words as he comes, cock spurting all over the sheets.

“Twenty,” Kurt says, pulling back briefly. Before Blaine can muster up the brain power to respond to that — he  _ hates _ when Kurt rates himself while they’re still having sex (That’s a lie. It gives him a thrill every time.) — before he’s flicking his tongue and that amazing piercing against Blaine’s hole.

He loses track of — everything. There’s just the pleasure of Kurt’s mouth on him, his  _ tongue, _ fucking into Blaine’s hole then Kurt licking over his hole over and over again.

It’s so good.

"Kurt," Blaine babbles, then,  _ "sir, _ sir,  _ please." _

Everything goes hot as he says it, leaving him even more breathless as his body tightens, and he's suddenly  _ there, _ from just that and nothing else.

He gasps and whines desperately as Kurt continues to torment him with his tongue, all the way through, fucking him with it, the metal stud driving him insane.

"Oh, oh," Blaine gasps, half collapsing, face pressed into the sheets.

He has no idea what orgasm he's on.

Kurt is practically purring behind him, flicking his tongue over the fluttering edge of his hole over and over again and Blaine can already feel another orgasm building.

“I can’t,” he gasps out, the same thing he’s said every time for — a while. He doesn’t know how long. He’s going to  _ die. _

“Sir, please,” leaves his mouth, without him knowing  _ why _ other than it makes him burn hotter.

“One more,” Kurt breathes out over his hole, rim fluttering at the puffs of air. He feels oversensitive and sore, but he doesn’t tell Kurt to stop. He doesn’t  _ want _ Kurt to stop, he just  _ can’t. _

Blaine whines. Oh god, he can already feel it building, pleasure creeping through tired muscles.

Kurt goes much slower this time. Let’s Blaine feel every deliberate flick of his tongue, the metal stud  _ hot _ and unyielding as he slowly fucks Blaine with his tongue.

Blaine comes with a sob, cock jerking weakly as he grinds his hips into the bed, too fucked out to do anything but rock back against Kurt’s tongue.

Kurt moves so he's braced over Blaine and Blaine can hear him stroking himself as he finally seeks his own pleasure, leaning down to press a hot, slick kiss to Blaine's shoulder. Blaine feels a jolt of heat go through him when Kurt  _ licks,  _ because the stud in Kurt's tongue pressing into his skin feels amazing.

The slick noise of Kurt jerking off behind him makes him bite his lip and he whimpers, too exhausted to do anything but lie there.

Kurt gives a shuddery gasp and comes, all over Blaine's back, and despite the fact that he's completely beyond the ability to get hard, much less  _ come, _ it makes heat roll through him. His eyes flutter and he moans at the sensation, a sound echoed by Kurt.

"So good, sweetheart," Kurt says, voice wrecked.

Blaine makes an agreeing humming noise.

Blaine is completely out of it as Kurt cleans them up, first with a warm wet cloth, then bundling Blaine into a blanket and temporarily into a chair while he changes the sheets.

"Alright, sweetheart?" Kurt asks, after they're curled up in bed together.

Blaine makes another humming noise, because that’s all he’s capable of at the moment, already half asleep and completely relaxed.

He falls asleep to Kurt petting his head and back with long soothing strokes of his fingertips, Kurt humming a melody as he does.

\-- 

Because Kurt underestimated how this would end up going, Blaine ends up having to go to school. While still come drunk. While still very very obviously come drunk. Because it had been a school night.

(Kurt had muttered angrily to himself for several minutes about having to deduct points over it, then another ten calculating out how many points he  _ gained _ for how out of it Blaine still was. Blaine was too out of it to keep up with the math. He was looking forward to asking about it later, though.)

"Holy shit Hummel what the hell did you  _ do?" _ Puck asks, sounding both impressed and incredulous when Blaine deals with class by putting his head down on his arms and pretending it's not happening.

"You told me you would never speak to me again if I shared any details about our sexual exploits, Puckerman," Kurt says primly. Blaine wishes they were less in public so that Kurt could be petting his neck.

Blaine makes a sad noise, because now all he can think about is how nice it would be if Kurt wrapped his hand around the back of his neck and pulled Blaine into his lap and kept his hand there while Blaine goes to sleep.

Blaine turns his head to the side and looks at Kurt, in time to see Kurt catch himself as he automatically reaches out to sooth Blaine because of the noise Blaine made.

Blaine makes another disappointed noise.

"We should have skipped school," Blaine mutters resentfully into his arms, hiding his face again.

"No," Kurt says, on autopilot. Blaine makes another noise to indicate his protest at the dismissal.

"Forget what Puck said,  _ I  _ need to know what happened, tell me right now Kurt or so help me God I will do something you will  _ regret," _ Mercedes says.

_ "No,"  _ Kurt repeats, for an entirely different reason.

"I will give you the next two solos," Rachel says, sounding completely serious.

There's a silence. Blaine looks at Kurt again. Kurt looks extremely conflicted.

"No," Kurt says again, sounding less sure.

"I don't need to know this," Finn says loudly. "I'm with Puck, please never speak of this. Ever."

"Be quiet Finn this is more important than your fragile masculinity," Rachel says, words rushing together. "You too, Noah, there's no way we aren't getting an answer to this."

"Kurt obviously finally broke the dry spell he decided to have so that he could surprise Blaine with his tongue piercing," Santana says.

There's suddenly a lot of loud noise. Blaine puts his arms over his head in an attempt to drown it out.

"Be  _ quiet,"  _ Kurt snaps, forceful enough that everyone instantly quiets.

"I am not having this discussion with any of you while Blaine is so… indisposed," Kurt informs everyone, hesitating over his word choice. "That seems like the thing we should decide on via reasonable discussion."

Considering Blaine has no opinions on anything right now except Kurt's opinions, that's probably for the best. Especially since Blaine is pretty sure that if someone asked in the right tone of voice he'd agree to just about anything.

Kurt reaches over and runs his fingers lightly over the back of Blaine's neck. Blaine just sort of melts. He hopes no one can tell.

"Take a nap, sweetheart," Kurt says, running a gentle hand through Blaine's hair.

"Thank you sir," Blaine mumbles, not thinking about it, because a nap sounds completely perfect right now, even though it's barely 9am.

He realizes what he's said a moment later and feels himself blush furiously. Luckily no one can see his face from this angle.

"Oh my God," Mike says, which tells Blaine more about Mike than anything else Mike has ever said to him.

Santana starts laughing as most of the room reacts. With gasps, or in the case of Puck, with a choked off disbelieving but somehow impressed noise.

"I don't get it," Finn says, sounding confused, after a beat. "What—"

"Absolutely not stop talking immediately," Kurt says, and Finn shuts up. "Blaine's and my relationship is completely off limits, no one say a word."

"Ok," Rachel agrees meekly, on behalf of everybody, after a moment of everyone shifting and trying to be as quiet as possible about it at the same time.

Blaine feels like everyone is suddenly very interested in his boyfriend. Because his boyfriend just dommed the whole room with zero effort and several of them know that.

"Wow," Puck says, because apparently Puck is one of the people who knows that. "I did not know you had that in you."

"I will end you, Puckerman," Kurt warns.

"Hey, I'm just saying," Puck says, sounding half defensive.

_ "Refrain,"  _ Kurt says, still snappish.

Blaine can't help the noise he makes. It just sort of slips out. Embarrassment floods him and makes his blush come back in force.

"Never mind, we're skipping school," Kurt decides, and then he's pulling Blaine up out of his desk with a strong grip on Blaine's upper arm.

Blaine is still blushing furiously and everyone can see that now.

Several people  _ do  _ look interested, Blaine notes, among them Puck and Mike.

Blaine is just glad Finn still looks confused, because Blaine goes to Kurt's house and that's not something any of them need to deal with.

"No one explain," Kurt orders as he tows Blaine out of the classroom. They are so lucky the teacher is late.


End file.
